A Futures Past
by Hey LUSHEE
Summary: when sent to the past 6 future members of fairy tail must find a wayto return their time without changing the past but when the current fairy tail members start making assumptions about who they really are the group must decide what to do
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

**Nashi POV:**

Pain, there's really no mistaking it. Every part of my body is screaming at me telling me to stop it doesn't help that I have to carry Aira. My name is Nashi Dragneel and I am desperately trying to reach Fairy Tail in order to save my friends Aira Marvell, and Brooke Fullbuster who's currently being carried by my brother Aidan. I can tell Aidan isn't doing much better than I am but I know he's not going to stop he sent Gabriel and Kin up ahead to the guild but told them not to do anything but wait for them to come and don't talk to anyone because truthfully we don't know were we are the only thing we remember was the master saying he was going to keep us safe and a bright light.

"How's your leg" I looked up as Aidan barely made the words out from breathless lungs.

"Huh?" I mumbled slightly confused.

"Its bleeding pretty bad" he said with concern in his voice.

"Oh I didn't really notice it but ill be fine. What are we going to do when we get to the guild? What if its not even there?"

"It will be do you really think Fairy Tail is that easy to get rid of" I looked up to see him smiling at me. No matter what he always had that goofy grin mom says he gets it from dad.

"Took you two long enough" we both turned to see Kin leaning against a tree lazily.

"Says the guy who couldn't even take the time to help us carry these two" Aidan said a little impatient

"Hey I offered you said you two could handle it." Kin said annoyed I'm pretty sure these two are going to start throwing fist sometime soon.

"You know what just forget it Redfox we have more important things to worry about" Aidan said as he threw glances at Brooke and Aira.

"Both of you shut up and get down someone's coming" Gabriel said crouching.

We all grew serious and crouched down as we watched a pinheaded boy and a blue cat walking up the path to the guild followed by three girls a boy and another cat.

They listened as the blond headed girl began to complain about her rent

" Come-on Natsu cant we go on a job today its been a whole week since our last one and rents due this week" she complained

We all tensed at hearing his name Natsu Dragneel, it has to be him but he's much younger than the one I know and love but he's him no doubt.

"Ya flame brain stop being lazy pick a job already" said the other guy behind him.

"What'd you call me stripper boy" Natsu said turning to glare at the guy.

"Natsu, Gray you two better not be fighting" they both started shaking as the words came from the scarlet haired women's mouth.

"Of course were not," said Gray trembling in fear.

"Aye!" said just a scared Natsu before he tensed up and began to sniff the air looking in our direction.

**Natsu POV:**

"Aye!" I said before I smelled it. The smell of blood and it was strong. We were being watched I started sniffing the air. The smell was coming from the bushes behind the guilds low iron fence it didn't really bother me that someone was watching us I was really itching for a good fight to day but it's the familiar smell that threw me off it smelled a little like my own.

"Alright come out!" I said as I started to walk toward the bushes lighting up my hands in the process. The rest of my team jus stood behind me confused.

When I reached the bush that's when I saw them kids all around my age all of them were beat to hell, but that's not what stood out it was their distinct Fairy Tail insignias.

"Help us please." A boy with blond hair said barely able to stand. At this time my fellow team members have followed me over Ezra, as always took charge and ordered me and gray to take them into the infirmary I took the blond boy while gray carried the two girls that seemed to have passed out.

As soon as we entered the guild and were noticed by a few members Mirajane rushed over.

"Oh my what happened?" she asked shocked by the condition of the boy who was propped up against me.

"I don't know yet help us get them to the infirmary" I said

She looked behind me to see Gray carrying two girls and the two boys behind him helping out another girl with a deep cut on her leg before she nodded and went to go help carry the other girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aidan POV:**

It didn't take long for Mira and Wendy to patch us up asking us questions to pass the time but when ever they asked were we were from Gabriel would answer saying 'we will only disclose that information to the master'. Each time this would give every one a brief feeling of awkwardness before me or Nashi would say something to lighten the mood.

Brooke and Aira are still sleeping, so me Nashi and Kin decided to go downstairs and eat.

Not one of our best ideas soon as we reached the top of the stairs every one stopped and stared.

"Listen you two you cant let anyone know that were not from this time" I said just loud enough so they could hear.

"And whatever you do avoid talking to your parents at all cost you don't want people to start putting two and two together" Nashi added in.

We all exchanged a nod and continued down the stairs. After we got our food we went to the empty table in the back corner of the guild to stay out of the way. It only took a few minutes for someone to come over and talk to us but what I wasn't prepared for was that it was mom and dad.

"Glad to see you three are all okay" Lucy said with a smile.

"Ya you guys really scared us. How'd you guys even end up like that?" Natsu asked from behind her.

There was a moment of silence before I answered.

"We were attacked by a dark guild, they ambushed us in the forest" I didn't know why I said it; its not like it was a lie part of it was true it just happens many years later.

"What a dark guild, do you know what their name was?" Lucy asked with concern.

" No but there were a lot of them," Nashi said.

Suddenly a blue cat flew over to our table with a fish hanging from his mouth.

"Wow you guys must be strong if you could fight off a dark guild. What are you guys names?" he asked nibbling his fish.

"I'm Aidan this is Nashi my sister and that's Kin" I said careful not to reveal our last names.

"Its nice to meet you guys what type of magic do you use," Lucy asked.

Both Kin and Nashi looked to me to see if we should lie or tell the truth. There's not really much harm if we told them.

"I'm a celestial magic user," I said watching moms reaction she was shocked at first but she was happy just as I thought.

"Wow really that's amazing I am too" she said, before she could ask what keys I carry I nudged Nashi under the table letting her know it was her turn to share, and that's when I realized that there was a problem Nashi is a 4th generation fire dragon slayer, a dragon slayer who was taught by another dragon slayer, this will certainly attract too much attention.

"I'm a fire magic user" I heard her say before I could stop her she must have realized the problem that's a relief at-

"And I'm an iron dragon slayer" Kin said with pride

Oh this idiot what the hell was he thinking! You'd think he would have caught on when Nashi said she was just a fire user. It only took a second for a certain dragon slayer to make his way to our table.

"What do you mean you're an iron dragon slayer?" Gajeel said towering over Kin

To make matters worse this idiot stood up and stared right back into his eyes, him Gajeel were sizing each other up.

"You heard me" kin said ready for a fight.

Lucky for us Gabriel came down just in time once he had somewhat of an understanding he walked over to us and got in between Gajeel and Kin

"Excuse my comrade he likes to push peoples buttons at times" he said with a casual tone as if a fight wasn't about to happen or anything.

Gajeel looked between him and Kin before he scowled and walked toward the call of a certain blue haired mage.

"Excuse me Mirajane may I please have a slice of strawberry cake?" Gabriel yelled over to her while she was serving drinks. When he got a nod in return he turned toward Natsu and Lucy.

"Hello my name is Gabriel," he said. This guy can talk himself out of any problem but you wouldn't know it by the way he keeps to himself.

"Hello nice to meet you" Lucy said still somewhat shocked over what happened with Kin

"Hey Mira can you bring me some fire I'm starving" said Natsu clearly less interested in the conversation you can tell he really wanted a fight to break out.

A few minutes later Mira came over with some cake for Gabriel and fire for Natsu, but before she left she placed some iron in front of Kin. All of us looked over to the dragon slayer staring at us from across the guild.

"Ha-ha old man thinks he can stump me huh," Kin said as he started eating all the iron, accepting the challenge.

Before me or Gabriel could say anything to the idiot Nashi was practically drooling over the fire Natsu had.

"Are you ganna eat that?" she asked and Natsu looked up surprised.

"I was but its fire why do you want it," he asked while handing her the flaming stick.

"Same reason you do of course" she said while eating the flames.

Now that did it we have practically lost any chance of keeping a secret. As I looked back at Natsu and Lucy it was actually pretty surprising that Natsu had just shrugged it off as something normal.

'Does he know or is he just as dense mom always says he is'

"How did you-" Lucy was going to ask before she was interrupted by the sound of the guild doors opening.

* * *

hello everyone first i want to thank you for reading second this is my first story and i was hoping you guys could leave reviews on how its going if i should fix some stuff idk stuff that will make me a better writer please and thank you :)

also chapter three will be up any day now so if you like the story just keep an eye out bye and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Gabriel POV:**

I looked up from my cake to see the master walk into the guild.

"Welcome back master" Mira yelled from behind the bar "we have a few kids who were looking for you," she said pointing to the four of us. Almost simultaneously we all stood up and approached the master he looks younger then he did but not that much.

"Hey old man long time no see," Nashi said shocking the poor guy for a second.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" he asked confused.

"Excuse her but do you mind if we talk to you in your office" Aidan asked.

"Of course not follow me," he said walking past us.

As we made our way up stairs it got harder to avoid the curious gaze of my mother. As we walked into the master's office I took one last glance at the scarlet haired women.

"Alright do you mind telling me who you all are?" the master asked hopping behind his desk.

"I am Aidan Dragneel son of Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia I am 18 and this is my sister Nashi Dragneel age 15" Aidan said you could tell the expression on the masters face amused the two.

"What's wrong gramps you look like you've seen a ghost," Nashi said leaning against the wall.

Once he recovered himself the master looked at Kin.

"And who are you exactly." He said eyeing Kin

"Kin Redfox son of Levy and Gajeel Redfox, and I am 15" Kin said hoping for a better reaction than the one he got.

"And you?" the master asked grabbing my attention

"My name is Gabriel Scarlet 16 year old son of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes." I said

"And we are here because of you."

"Because of me? What do you mean by that?" he asked

"You sent us back through time in order to protect us from the dark guilds that were attacking and we need your help so we can get back to our time to help our fairy tail" I told the master.

"I see, I assume you are all a member of the future fairy tail am I correct?" he asked

"Ya of course old man" Nashi said before anyone else could answer.

"Alright then in that case I will have levy start looking up time magic. I have no problem if you would like telling your parents who you are and also I am aware of the two other members that came with you who are in the infirmary at the moment do you mind telling me their names?"

"Of course. The oldest one, she's 15, she's Brooke Fullbuster. The other one her name is Aira Marvell and she's 13." Aidan said

"Alright then, now if that is all you may go back downstairs but I ask you not to disclose any important facts about the future if you do plan to tell your parents who you are only disclose information about yourself alone." The master said as we turned to leave.

**Aidan POV:**

We weren't even halfway down the stairs when a flaming fist was headed straight toward Nashi. Before she could react Kin was in front of her blocking Natsu attack with his iron arm.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy yelled from the bottom of the stairs

"Do you know were Igneel is" Natsu asked staring at Nashi intently.

Before she had the chance to answer he pushed Kin out of the way reading for another attack.

" Open gate of the golden bull!" I yelled just in time for Taurus to block his next attack. That did it. I looked to see Lucy checking her keys to see if Taurus was missing.

"Enough!" suddenly a big hand came down on Natsu from the top of the stairs.

"These four along with the two in the infirmary are now members of fairy tail and you will not welcome them with a fight." He said mostly looking at Natsu.

"Hey what's up with all the noise?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs behind master.

"Brooke your awake!" Gabriel said with excitement.

"Took you long enough to get up frosty" Nashi said probably hoping for a fight.

"Oh shut it flame for brains." Brooke said paying no attention to Gabriel.

"Glad to see your awake Brooke you scared us for a second there" I said closing Taurus's gate.

" Ya whatever, have you guys seen my mom and dad?" she asked looking behind us but before we could answer she moved past us and started running toward a blue haired mage watching a shirtless guy from afar.

"Hey mom what are you doing?" Brooke asked from behind the blue haired mage.

"Mom?" the guild questioned in unison as the blue haired mage turned around.

"What the hell why are you so young!" Brooke screamed only adding more confusion toward the guild.

"Hey Juvia do you know her and why'd she call you 'mom'?" gray asked walking over already stripped down to his underwear.

"Of course not Juvia will only have children with Gray-sama!" she said while clinging to his arm as he tried to pull away.

"What are you guys talking about don't you remember me" Brooke asked confused and hurt.

* * *

Well theres the next chapter hoped you guys liked it 4th one will be up soon please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing ^~^


	4. Chapter 4

**Brooke POV:**

"Sorry but your not ringing any bells" my dad said to me still trying to pry him self away from mom. Now that right there something's wrong dad would never do that, he would usually just let her old his arm and throw scowls at uncle Natsu and Gajeel as they laughed at him.

"What's going on?" I mumbled backing away from the two of them.

"Excuse her she must have hit her head harder than we thought" Gabriel said behind me as I backed into him.

"What are you-"I was about to ask him before I was interrupted.

"Come on ill take you back to the infirmary. Aidan can you get her some ice?" he said while trying to drag me up the stairs.

"Hey what are you doing I'm fine Gabe let go!" I yelled pulling my arm away and walking back down the stairs avoiding the eyes of the entire guild until I found an empty table in the back corner of the guild. As soon as I sat down I started looking for familiar faces. I found them but they were all different they were all younger. Soon I got lost in thought comparing people from what they did look like to what I'm seeing now. How is this even poss-?

"Hey what the hell were you doing" Nashi said as she hit me on the back of the head.

" The hell I was thinking, you know something you cant do." I retorted as I stood up.

"Really popsicle you wanna start with me." She said lighting on of her hands on fire.

"First of all you started it guess all the fire you use must have melt your brain guess it was bound to happen sooner or later." I said readying for a fight

"Oh you did it now" she said as she punched me sending me back into Kin.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled spinning around to hit me but I kicked him back just in time sending him in to Gajeel who was standing near by watching.

"Hey!" he said as he hit Kin on the top of the head with his iron sword.

"I guess no matter what time fairy tail never changes" Gabriel said while he was eating a slice of strawberry cake.

And to no surprise it didn't take long for about the whole guild to get in on the fight except for the few who never even joined the ones from were I'm from. So as usual I got in on the fight to I'm not letting Nashi show me up!

**Aidan POV: **

"Gabriel I'm going to go find us a hotel to stay at" I said to the dark blue haired mage as I started walking out the guild.

"Hey Mira I'm ganna go too see you guys tomorrow" Lucy said walking from behind me. Once we walked away from the guild she sped up until she was next to me.

" Hey Aidan can I ask you how you got a key from the zodiac that's pretty cool." She said but I knew it was a test.

"My mom gave it to me" I said smiling at her thinking shed take it as a bluff but part of me wants to tell her she has a right to know, her and dad its just how would they react would they turn us down and even worse what if they started to avoid each other that'd be bad.

"Oh really what's she like?" she asked.

"She's amazing really, she's an amazing wizard but I think she doubts herself sometimes but she taught me all I know about spirits. She says they're your friends and to not use them as anything less and honestly I never would want to the three I have are amazing."

"Wow you really admire her don't you, were is she now?"

"We got separated but I know she's still close to me that hasn't changed." I said as we walked through the streets of Magnolia.

"That's a nice way of looking at it, what about your dad did the same thing happen"

"Ya but same with him their both close they just don't know it."

We talked for a while just walking through the streets with no real set destination. She kept asking about Nashi, and me and about my spirits each time her face would become surprised as I told her the three I had were the same as the ones she carried but she never mentioned them.

"It was really nice getting to know you Aidan ill see you tomorrow." She said as we parted outside of her apartment.

"Ya it was ill see you later Lucy," I said as I began walking away to go and find a hotel.

**Lucy POV:**

I watched as he walked down the street. I don't know how its possible for him to carry my keys but when I got to my apartment I decided to ask my spirits themselves.

"Open gate of the Maiden Virgo" I said holding her key out.

"Hello princess time for my punishment?" she said while bowing.

"W-what of course not but I need to ask you something" I said as I went to sit on the couch.

"Anything princess." She said following behind me.

"How many zodiac keys are there?" I asked hoping for a logical answer to explain how he caries three keys that I have now.

"12 of course princess." Virgo said stating the obvious.

"No I mean is there a copy of each one?"

"No the keys that you have now are the only ones of their kind out in the world. Princess is something wrong?" she asked apparently seeing my confused expression.

"No you can go back now thanks for the help." I said closing her gate.

It doesn't make sense there's no way that he could have my keys. Maybe their different types of keys that would allow his to take the form of a celestial wizards keys who's nearby. But then there's Taurus, it was definitely him but he looked different. Even his ax was different but how?

"Ill just ask him tomorrow" I said as I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Natsu POV:**

"Is she asleep yet" happy whispered over my shoulder.

"Ya but you gatta be quite or else she's ganna wake up and yell at us… or worse." I told him as we climbed through Lucy's window.

"Natsu why do you always wanna sleep at Lucy's?" the blue cat asked "is it possible you liiike her." He teased as he flew above my head.

"I do not I just like her bed that's all" I said as I climbed under the covers with Lucy. I watched as happy went to the foot of the bed and curled up into a ball.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and when he did I wrapped my arms around Lucy's waist and pulled her closer to me until my chin rested comfortably on her head. She smelled amazing like always, and I couldn't help thinking about what happy said. I am always comfortable with her but were partners its normal right?

Eventually I lost my train of thought and fell asleep with Lucy in my arms.

* * *

And there you have it chapter four is complete now on to chapter five it'll be up in a few days guys ^~^


	5. Chapter 5

**Natsu POV:**

I could feel the sun coming from the window against my back and I could still feel Lucy in my arms. I didn't want to get up, I'm just so comfortable but I know if I don't now then when she wakes up she's just going to kick me out of bed. Suddenly I could feel her start to move in my arms. I opened one eye to see if she was awake but I almost jumped back when I saw how close her face was. She must have turned around in her sleep but now our faces were only inches apart.

I couldn't help but stare at her she looked peaceful. Then out of no were a loud thud woke her up slowly she began to open her eyes and I jumped off the bed before she could kick me.

"Morning Luce" I said as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Natsu what the hell are you doing here!" she yelled as she threw one of her pillows at my face.

"Aww come on Luce I just wanted to sleep with you" I whined and watched as her face turned a light shade of red.

"You idiot don't say it like that!" she yelled as she threw another pillow "now get out of my house!"

"Gosh fine Luce, c'mon happy." I said as I started to climb out the window.

"Use the door like a normal person!" I heard her scream as I jumped down.

"Cant Luce I'm not normal!" I yelled back as I turned to see her leaning against the windowsill

"Ill see you at the guild Lucy don't take to long" I said before turning to race happy to the guild.

I was only half way there when I suddenly bumped into something pink.

"Hey watch it!" I heard the girl say as she turned around looking a little pissed.

"Oh sorry I didn't se- Hey wait a minute its you!" I said as I realized I just bumped into Nashi.

"Ya so you ganna try and hit me again" she said as she turned to walk away

"No but can you tell me how you learned your magic?" I asked as I started to walk beside her.

"Hmm don't see why not. My dad taught me." She said simply.

"Was your dad a dragon?" I asked hoping to find out more about Igneel.

"No… but a dragon slayer." She said looking away.

I went through all the dragon slayers I know but the only ones who are old enough to have a kid who would be 15 would be Cobra, but he's in jail, and Laxus but he was with me asleep for 7 years so it cant be him even before when he left the guild we would have known right?

"Really who is he and how'd he learn fire dragon slayer magic?" I asked hoping to come closer to finding Igneel.

"Can't tell you," she said as she looked at the ground.

"What why this could help me find my dad you have to tell me!" I said as I stopped walking.

"You don't get it if I tell you it wouldn't even help you find him it would just make you avoid me and I don't want that right now." She said as she continued to stare at the ground.

"You don't know what its like to lose a dad" I said as I stared at her trying to make eye contact.

"Your wrong I do, that's why I'm here now he's gone far away and I cant get to him without fairy tails help which only makes this situation so much worse because he's here but not" she said as a tear started to roll down her cheek. Before I could apologize she turned around and started to run in the opposite direction of the guild. I was going to follow her but I saw Kin walking towards us but turned after her as soon as she ran past him. He's probably going through something similar so I decided to leave it to themselves and continued walking with happy to the guild.

"I don't see why she cried I just asked her a question she's so weird." I said to happy.

"Aye! But she reminds me of you, maybe because your both fire dragon slayers with pink hair." He said, as we got closer to the guild.

* * *

**Kin POV:**

I don't know what he did but that Natsu is ganna pay for making her cry. I followed her all the way to the outskirts of town just to the edge of the forest when she finally stopped running in the middle of a grass clearing.

"I want to go home," she said as I walked towards her.

"We all do and I promise you ill get you there" I said stopping a few feet behind her.

"I want to see my mom and dad again I want to see our friends and our guild this isn't our time we shouldn't be here." She said as she sat on the grass hugging her knees.

I Know how she feels. even though I get to talk to my mom and dad it's still hard knowing they don't know who I really am. The worst part is having to sit by and watch them from a distance like Aidan wants us all to do.

"Its alright ill get you there" I said as I went to sit next to her.

"How?" she said as she looked at me tears running down her face.

"With my mom of course put the two of us together in a library and we can solve anything." I said with a triumphant grin.

"Ya it's a bit of a surprise though ya know cause most of the time its like the only thing you got in that head of yours is iron." She said with a small smile.

"Hey what's that's supposed to mean!" I yelled.

"Ha-ha nothing. Come on lets go." She said as she stood up whipping her eyes.

"Alright" I stood up and we began walking back to the guild. She kept telling me that now might be her chance to beat her dad in a fight and I couldn't help but laugh. I'm glad to see her go back to how she usually is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aidan POV:**

"Ugh were are those two" Gabriel said behind me as we sat waiting for Kin and Nashi.

"Calm down Gabe their probably just being all lovey dovey somewhere." Brooke said as she leaned over Gabriel's shoulder.

"Oh your one to talk frost freak" a voice called across the guild.

"Oh yaw hats that supposed to mean ash head," Brooke yelled back facing the direction in which the voice came.

"Will you all just shut up and act a little more serious for a change we are stuck in the past and none of you seem to worry what could happen to us." I said as I glared down at the two girls.

"Oh calm down Aidan its just a friendly dispute" Nashi said as she came and nudged me with her elbow.

"Alright whatever but still we need to get back to our time so Kin do you think you can start looking up time magic in the library and see if there's a way to reverse it, and Nashi I want you to stay with Aira for the day and if she wakes up make sure you fill her in on the problem. The rest of us will take a job so we could have a little spending money if we need it." I said and watched as each of them did what they were told.

"So what kind of job should we take Aidan?" Brooke asked me as she scanned the request board with Gabriel.

"Something that pays well buts close by and simple" I said as I walked over to the two of them.

"How about cleaning up a polluted lake?" Gabriel asked holding up the flyer.

"Sounds good," I said as I took the paper and walked up to Mira who was behind the bar.

"Hey Mira we'd like to take this mission" I said as I passed it to her.

"Oh of course Aidan" she said as she stamped the request and handed it back to me.

Once she approved it the three of us started to walk out the guild to complete the job.

**Kin POV:**

"Of course id get stuck here while everyone else gets to go on a job," I mumbled as I was flipping through my tenth book trying to find our way back home. All of a sudden I heard the door to the guilds library open.

"Why do I have to do it?" A voice complained

"Oh come on Gajeel I just need help carrying a few books and Jet and Droy are out on a job." She said pleadingly as they walked through one of the isles.

"Its this pile right here" she said. I climbed one of the shelves to see that they were only two rows over.

"What! You said a few books!" he said shocked to see the pile that towered over the shelves.

"Oh what to much for you to lift?" Levy asked teasingly.

"No not at all I've lifted heavier." Gajeel said accepting the challenge.

He picked up the big stack of books and started to carry them out side. Once he left I saw my chance to ask Levy for some help. I hopped down and grabbed the books I was flipping through and went to the isle she was in.

"Excuse me." I said as I rounded the corner startling her as she looked up from were she was sitting with a book in her hands.

"Yes?" she said looking up at me.

"Could you help me with something" I asked as I looked down at her.

"Yea of course, what do you need?" she asked as she slowly stood up, although it didn't make a difference she was barely up to my chest.

"Um just some information on time magic." I said holding out the books I have yet to go through.

"Oh why would someone like you be interested in time magic, aren't you an iron dragon slayer?" she said with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

Suddenly some movement behind her grabbed my attention and a tall figure was behind levy.

"Lets go levy." Gajeel said grabbing a hold of her arm and tugging her out of the library. The whole way she was fighting out of his hold but it was no use I watched as the two of them left me standing there.

"He doesn't even know who I am and he already rejects me." I said as I sat down and leaned my head against the bookshelf.

Aidan was right about not telling them if they didn't like us or if they felt to embarrassed enough to change the future we probably would start to fade away, but then again there's the possibility of them accepting us its more of a 50/50 chance though. I guess Aidan knew that and he must not want to take it. I kind of feel bad for him usually he acts just like Natsu and Nashi always joking around but lately he's been serious. If you didn't know him you'd probably think he was just focused on returning home, but he's scared of what'll happen to us.

"Hey Kin guess who's up!" Nashi yelled making me lose my train of thought. I looked up to see her walk through the library door with a blue haired girl follow behind her. At the sight of her head I stood up.

"Aira your awake" I said rushing over to them.

"Yea I'm sorry I worried you guys," she said nervously fidgeting with her fingers.

"No worries just don't do it again alright." I said as I patted her on the head

"Alright I promise," she said giving me her usual shy grin.

"Did Nashi tell you our little problem?" I asked as she gave me a quick nod in response.

"I saw my mom when I woke up she was healing me and she looked different," she said looking away from my gaze.

"Don't worry Aira we'll get back to our time. Now lets go get something to eat you must be starving." Nashi said earning a small growl from the girl's stomach as they both turned to go eat. Deciding to take a break I followed them out.

We went to the only table that was open and ordered some iron, fire, and a sandwich, it was only after that we noticed we were sitting next to our parents table.

"Glad to see your better" a female voice said.

We all turned to see Erza scarlet as she stood at the end of our table looking at Aira.

"T-thank you" she replied nervously.

"Hey she reminds me of Wendy," my mom said letting out a small laugh.

"Hey ya your right levy" Natsu said as he looked at her.

"Hey Wendy come here!" Natsu yelled to the little girl across the guild and watched as said girl walked over towards us.

"Yes Natsu?" she asked watching him as he started looking back and forth between her and Aira.

"Can you stand next to her?" He asked as he pointed to Aira who stood up and began playing with her fingers again.

Wendy walked over to her and both of them stood side by side, receiving a small gasp from Lucy and my mom.

**Natsu POV:**

"Just what I thought" I said crossing my arms in front of my chest triumphantly

"What's up with you and your friends?" I asked as I pointed to the boy named Kin who gave me a dumbstruck expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a piece of iron sticking out from his teeth.

"Why do you guys look like us?" I asked getting a little annoyed he couldn't keep up.

"Natsu what are you-" Lucy was about to ask from behind me.

"I mean why does Aira look like Wendy, he looks like Gajeel and she looks like you Luce" I said turning to the group behind me who all shared the same look of confusion but I could tell they understood what I meant as they studied the faces of the three in front of us.

"Hey he's right" I heard gray say behind me causing a grin to spread across my face.

"You guys are such idiots!" someone yelled as the guild doors were slammed open and an angry blonde was walking behind two dark blue haired mages grabbing my little group's attention. The three of them walked over to the bar were Mira was.

"Hi aidan is something wrong?" she asked as worry covered her face. He let out a huge sigh before answering her.

"Ya these two messed up on the job and we weren't able to get any money out of it." He said as he sat down at the bar and rested his head on the table as his arms dangled from the side.

"Hey we did not!" Brooke said yelling at him.

"Oh yea then I suppose It was someone else who frosted the lake over and someone else who sliced a beavers dam in half?" he asked accusingly with his eyes closed.

"Aidan, Brooke, and Gabriel!" Aira yelled as she ran over to the three of them.

**Aidan POV:**

I heard her call my name and I looked up from the table and watched as she ran over towards us with Kin and Nashi on her heals. I couldn't help but notice their anxious expressions.

"Aira your up!" Brooke yelled as the girl ran up and hugged her.

"Glad to see your ok" Gabriel said with a small smile.

"Yea how you feeling?" I asked shooting a glance to Nashi as she hovered over her protectively, and Kin who was trying to casually get closer to me.

"I'm much better thanks to Nashi if she didn't carry me id be in an even worse condition" she said as she smiled up at Nashi who smiled back.

"Aidan we have a problem" Kin whispered in my ear while the others continued to talk.

"Like what?" I asked as I turned towards him.

"They might know," he said as he shot a glance over at Natsu's group. They were all staring at us.

"Leave it be we'll worry about them later, till then just act like nothing happened" I told him.

"C'mon guys let's go for the night" I said to the five of them. As we all got up I couldn't help but feel my dads intense stare on my back.

* * *

There you go chapter 6 is complete! chapter 7 will be up the day after tomorrow thanks for reading ^~^


	7. Chapter 7

**Aira POV:**

"C'mon guys lets go for the night" aidan said as he led the way to the door.

"Bye every one!" Nashi said as the guild doors closed behind us.

This is the first time I've been happy to ever leave the guild. I didn't like how my mom was looking at me. And what's worse is I can't tell them anything. Like how it's good to see their faces even if they're not the people we know yet.

"It'll get better Aira" I turned to see Gabriel looking down at me. He must have noticed the slight frown that plagued my face.

"Y-yea I know just not something you see every day you know," I said looking away from his gaze to see that the guild was no longer visible behind us. Did we really walk that far?

All of a sudden I bumped into Aidan's back as he came to a stop and turned around to look at our group.

"We need to make a decision," he said as he looked at each of us before he continued.

"Apparently our parents are beginning to suspect us although its unlikely that they know any specifics but their starting to notice the obvious resemblance and the fact that we have three dragon slayers that use the same type as magic of three of them, a reequip mage, a frost make mage, and not to mention a celestial wizard who carries three keys that are already owned by someone else." He said as he shot a glance at the three keys that dangled from his chain.

"Ya so what is it we have to decide" Brooke said from behind me.

"Weather or not were going to tell them who we are" Kin said as he went to stand next to Aidan.

"No" we all looked back to see a very serious Nashi.

"I vote no too," Kin said

"I vote yes" Brooke said a voiding Kin and Nashi's gaze.

" I vote yes," Gabriel said as he moved a little closer to Brooke.

It wouldn't be that bad if they knew. They wouldn't just ignore us and not try and help us. Their fairy tail mages after all they were taught to lend a helping hand to someone who needs it.

"I vote yes," I said as I looked down at my feet to avoid the eyes of the others.

"Guess that just leaves me" Aidan said as he turned to continue walking.

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

I couldn't help but think about those six. Natsu was right they all bared somewhat of a resemblance to some one in the guild. Even Aidan looked a little like Natsu aside from the blond hair but even that was styled a bit like Natsu's.

"Hey Lucy what you thinking about" happy asked as he flew over my head as we were walking back to my apartment.

"Nothing just about what Natsu said" I responded grabbing a certain pinkettes attention.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked as he walked behind me.

"Just how they looked a little like us." I said as I started to balance myself on the edge of the river.

"Aye there's even a mini Jellal" happy said as he landed on Natsu's head to rest.

"I know Erza was staring at him non-stop once she realized the resemblance." I said feeling a little bad for Gabriel knowing he will have to undergo harsh questioning tomorrow.

"Speaking of, Natsu how'd you realize that they even looked like us?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Well at first it was that they used our magic, then it was how they looked like us, and then their scents wrapped it all together" he said pointing at his nose proudly.

"Their scents?" I asked a little confused.

"Ya I first smelled it with Kin, he smells like Gajeel and Levy put together. Its common with parent and their kids but it could be something different." He said as he scratched the back of his head.

"P-parents but Levy would have told me," I said a little shocked

"I highly doubt it's their kid Lucy." Happy said looking down at me from the top of Natsu's head.

"Ya I guess but its still a shock" I said as we reached my apartment building I unlocked the door for us and went inside to my room and put my stuff down on the bed.

"Thanks for walking me home guys" I turned to see they were no were in sight.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to see the two of them raiding my fridge for anything they could make a meal out of. To exhausted to even yell at them I just went back to my room and got ready for bed. Ill just have to make those two come shopping with me tomorrow as punishment, I thought as I slowly drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Aidan POV:**

We just walked into our hotel and Brooke and Nashi are arguing about who should shower first. Gabriel's cleaning his swords, Kin's reading some books he must have took from the guild library, and Aira is just watching Nashi and Brooke with a little grin on her face.

I know their all faking it though. They're trying to find a distraction to give me time to think about my answer. I feel bad leaving them hanging like that but this isn't an easy subject. If we do tell our parents then there's a chance they wont believe us but then there's the chance they will and they will accept us. They also will want to know about the future but that's probably too much of a risk, one that I can't take.

It would be nice to have them know though it would be a huge weight off my chest that's for sure. Especially if I get to talk to mom and dad like I used too. The same would go for Nashi I know she misses fighting and training with dad and spending time with mom, she always loved the time she gets with them so I know this wasn't an easy choice for her but it was clearly something she's had on her mind for a while now. Maybe some much needed sleep will help me decide. I went and laid down in my bed going through the pros and cons of the question I will be sure to answer tomorrow, as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

this wasn't my best chapter kinda had a little trouble writing it but i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far next chapter should be up soon


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy POV:**

It's so comfortable. I don't even want to get up. My blankets were doing a really good job at keeping me warm, but I know that if I don't get up soon Natsu and happy will just come and rush me. With a sigh I opened my eyes giving them time to adjust to the morning light that was shining through my window. I just pushed myself up with my elbow when a tight arm around my waste pulled me back down.

That's why it was so warm. Natsu was here after all and he was holding me pretty tight. It didn't hurt but my face was being forced to rest on his bare chest, I could feel the blush creep to my face. I was just about to kick him out of my bed when he said my name.

"Lucy… don't go," he mumbled still asleep while he pulled me even closer to him if possible.

He had a little pout on his face, which I have to admit was kind of cute. Who knew that Natsu, the mighty Salamander, was so cute and vulnerable in his sleep?

"Cute…." I just thought of Natsu as cute. But it doesn't mean I like him I mean yea he's nice and strong and kind of attractive but he's also an idiot, and a dense one at that.

"You liiiiiiikkkkkke him!" I turned my head to see the blue exceed watching me with a devilish grin.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and the blue cat saw this and knew he was right. Before I could even do anything he was already flying out my window in the direction of the guild.

"You stupid cat!" I yelled as I watched him fly farther away until he was out of sight.

I turned my head to see if there was a way to pry Natsu's arms off of me. What I got was a little bit more shocking Natsu was awake and worst of all our faces were a little to close for comfort. Natsu probably didn't notice but I sure did and as soon as I felt him loosen his grip I pushed with both my arms to allow at least a little more room.

"Good morning Lucy." He said flashing me his signature grin until a puzzled look crossed his face.

"Hey Lucy whys your face all red are you ok?" he said a little worried.

"Y-yea, but what did I tell you about sleeping in my bed!" I said as I pushed him off to prove my point.

"Aww but Lucy I like sleeping with you its comfortable" he said pouting

"Get out!" I yelled as I pointed to the door. Although he doesn't know it what he just said was a little embarrassing.

"Alright fine I have to catch up with happy anyway." He said as he positioned himself to jump out the window.

"Use the door!" I yelled a little to late because he already was on the ground below.

I watched as he ran towards the guild. He was kind of cute but he's my partner I need to find a way so I wont see him as cute anymore, I thought as I got dressed for the day.

**Aidan POV:**

"So Aidan you make your decision yet" I looked up to see Gabriel walking next to me the others were up ahead, heading towards the guild.

"No not yet" I said feeling a little disappointed in myself. It shouldn't take this long, do I want them to know or not. Its actually really straight forward until my mind comes up with five hundred possible ways of this ending.

"You know you shouldn't stress it so much. You should take sometime to relax you haven't been yourself since we got here." He said concern painted all over his face.

"I don't mean to worry you guys but its kind of a hard decision to make. Each time I come up with the answer I think of a million different possibilities and then I have to go back and decide again." I'm tired of having to think about this so hard I wish I could just pick a straw or something.

"That's a pain in the ass," Gabriel said giving me a sideways glance.

"When do you think you'll have your answer?" he said still pressing on the matter of time.

"By the end of the day maybe."

"You know you shouldn't feel like our lives are in your hand we can take care of ourselves and id be glad to share our burden with you if you would let me." He said while speeding up his pace to catch up with the others leaving me to think about what he's said.

It was only five minutes later when I found myself at the entrance of the guild there wasn't many people here yet but I could hear Nashi and the others laughter coming from somewhere inside. I opened the doors and walked into see Nashi and the others crowded around a blue cat with a fish poking out of his mouth and a certain bar maiden who was practically jumping out from behind the bar with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Mira" I said walking over to them

"Shhhh" she said as she stared at happy waiting for him to swallow.

"And then she called him 'cute'" he said before he took another bite of fish.

"S-she called him cute!" Mirajane screamed with excitement, which cause the other five that were gathered around the cat to laugh.

"Who's cute?" I asked

"Obviously not you" Kin said pausing from his laughter

"Shut it metal head" I said a little annoyed.

"Mom called dad cute" Nashi said as she was eating some fire Mira brought over.

I opened my mouth to yell at her for being such an idiot and saying that in front of people.

"Its all right they know" Brooke said from behind me.

"You know?" I asked looking at both of them.

"Aye! So do the other exceeds" happy said while Mira just smiled.

"B-but how?"

"Master told me." Mira said

"And I'm a cat and you guys smell like the way cats smell like their parents, so in a sense you're their baby cats" happy said proud of his way of figuring it out even though it really didn't make sense.

"Panther Lilly and Carla told him," Mira whispered to me over the counter.

"Your not going to tell them is you?" I don't really know why I asked they wouldn't do that.

"Of course not its your decisions to make" Mirajane said only proving my point.

"Good morning everyone!" I turned my head to see my dad walking into the guild.

"Hey Natsu you look cute today" Mirajane said stifling a laugh.

"What?" he was confused he must not remember

"Nothing here you go" she handed him some burning sticks as he sat down next to Nashi.

"Natsu where's Lucy?" Nashi asked without looking at him.

"Lucy? Oh she kicked me out of her bed after she woke me up! She so mean." He said pouting a little before he focused his attention on the fire in front of him.

"Hey Natsu look at this" Mirajane said pulling out an issue of sorcerer weekly and flipping to a page with Lucy on it. She was wearing a pinky dress and the background looked to be in a ballroom. Honestly I'd say she was cute if she wasn't my mom and all.

"Doesn't Lucy look cute here?" she asked holding the picture up to his face. He looked up and stared a little longer than he should have.

"U-um y-yea I guess," he said as a blush slowly crept its way onto his cheek.

"Good Moring guys" we all turned to see Lucy standing behind us it was only after she noticed the magazine that Mira was holding.

"Mira why do you have that?" she said looking at the takeover mage.

"Oh nothing Natsu was just telling us how **cute** you look," she said sending Lucy a knowing glance, which cause her to turn a bright shade of red. She looked over to see happy eating his fish with an innocent look on his face.

"Stupid cat ill get you for this" she said getting ready to strangle the now fleeing happy.

"Hey Lucy lets go on a job today" Natsu said taking her wrist and dragging her over to the board.

"Those two are going to make a cute couple," Mira said watching the two argue over what job to pick.

"Hey Mira were ganna take this one" Natsu said walking back over to our little group.

"Alright but do you guys think you could let these two tag along" I looked up to see she was pointing at Nashi and me.

"W-wait no I don't think-," I was about to say before Nashi jumped out of her seat setting both her hands ablaze.

"Hell yea! Lets go I've been dying to fight something since we've been here!" she said pumping her flaming fist in the air.

"Alright c'mon guys" Lucy said as they started walking towards the guild entrance.

* * *

hey guys sorry for the late update i didn't have my laptop on me but i will be updating the story every other day like before (unless something happens).

but thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! ^~^


	9. Chapter 9

**Aidan:**

"C'mon Lucy cant we just walk trains are bad." Natsu whined as we were waiting on the platform of the Magnolia train station.

"No way I am not walking all that way!" she yelled at Natsu who was already looking a little queasy.

"I vote we walk as well" I looked over to see Nashi who was already shaking.

"Oh come on you guys always brag how you're the strongest but you can't even handle a train!" I said looking between the two dragon slayers barely holding back their breakfast.

"Hey I can see the train Natsu" happy said flying above us.

Before he and Nashi could make a run for it Lucy and me grabbed them, one by the scarf the other by the collar.

"Just come on," I said dragging Nashi were the train was now stopping.

We all boarded the train and as soon as we found our booth Nashi was already at the window with her head sticking out.

"Come on its not even moving yet!" Lucy yelled at Natsu who rushed over to join Nashi.

"So Lucy were are we even headed?" I asked going to take a seat by were Nashi was hanging out the window.

"Hargeon they are having a Vulcan problem in the forest outside of the city." She said taking a seat across from me.

The train started to move causing the two dragon slayer's moans only to become more audible.

" Come here Natsu" Lucy said patting her lap. He willingly rested his head and closed his eyes as she began running her hands through his hair gently, he was out cold in less than five minutes.

"Lucky." Nashi said as she saw the now peaceful Natsu.

"You really should just learn to suck it up you know" I said as I looked over to see her leaning her head against my shoulder still trying not to puke.

"It's a dragon slayer thing you wouldn't understand."

"We should have asked Aira to come and I swear if you puke on my I'm going to turn you into nothing but smoke" I said shooting her a warning glare.

"Will you two knock it off siblings shouldn't fight" Lucy said careful not to wake up the sleeping dragon beneath her.

"Ha were family and were supposed to fight" Nashi said giving her the best smile she could manage in her state.

"Ya well if I have kids they wont ever fight like the two of you" she said looking back down at Natsu.

At this I couldn't help but laugh, which seemed to scare both Lucy and Nashi.

"What's so funny?" she asked a little shocked by my sudden out burst.

"Oh nothing ill tell you another time." I said as I leaned my head against the seat and closed my eyes, enjoying the peaceful movement of the train.

**Gabriel POV:**

"So Mira what was that about?" Aira asked it's only been about half an hour since Nashi and Aidan left with Natsu and Lucy.

"Oh you know figured they were in much need for family bonding time," she told her giving off her usual smile as she walked away to serve drinks.

"Ya but Lucy and Natsu don't even know who they are," Kin said stating the obvious.

"She's trying to prove something to Nashi and Aidan. She wants to show them how Natsu and Lucy aren't just going to regret the two of them." I said before I took a bite from the fabulous strawberry cake in front of me.

"What! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Kin yelled while slamming his fist on the bar knocking over my cake in the process.

"Nashi didn't want anything to do with them why would she do that!" Kin continued to rant oblivious of the fact that my leg was about to send him halfway across the guild.

He noticed a minute to late and got sent back until hitting a red haired woman enjoying her own delicious treat.

It didn't take long after that and poor Kin was being thrown all about first punched into Gray and then kicked into Gajeel only again be shoved back into Erza. Ill has to apologize to him later but he shouldn't have been so reckless.

**Aira POV:**

"That was close" I barely made out from my unsteady breathing. I was barely able to make it out of the guild in time before their fighting spread through out the whole guild.

I was just about to start walking back to our hotel when the guild doors opened sending my flying only to land on my stomach.

"Oh my I'm so sorry are you hurt!" I looked up to see my mom rushing over to me in a panic.

"Um yea I'm fine it didn't hurt." I said as I got up to brush myself off.

"But there's a cut on your cheek! Her sit down I can heal it for you" she said franticly as I reached my hand up only to find that the wound was bleeding. Pulling me to a good-sized rock and sitting me down.

Before I could protest I felt the cool refreshing feeling of her magic as it spread across the cut on my cheek.

"You didn't have to do that it was a waste of magic power I would've been fine in two days" I said as I touched the spot that was once a innocent little cut, that is now a gone leaving nothing not even a scar.

"Well I caused it so I had to fix it. It wouldn't have been right if I just left you hurt like that after I caused it." She said looking down at her feet.

"It was really my fault I shouldn't have been standing in front of the doors like that," I said reassuring her she wasn't at fault.

"Hey Wendy my dads going to take me on a job you want to come?" we both turned to see Romeo running towards us with his dad behind him walking out of the guild.

"Yea sounds fun!" she said smiling at him. "Sorry again Aira" she said turning to look at me before she ran off with Romeo and his father.

I couldn't help but watch the two of them go.

* * *

there you go chapter nine is complete hope you enjoyed it! next chapter will be up soon


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy POV:**

"Why is it so cold all of a sudden!" I complained through chattering teeth, as we walked through the outer forest of Hargeon. The moment we entered the forest it started raining and big gust of wind only makes the rain colder and land harder on my skin.

"Its not that cold Lucy" Natsu said as he walked with his arms resting on his head.

"Says the fire dragon slayer, of course your warm!" I yelled back at him.

"What about Aidan he's not complaining." He retorted pointing to Aidan as he walked behind us.

"That's because I'm not wearing shorts and a tank top." He said teasingly looking at me

"Alright gang up on the only normal person here I get it." He was right though I was the only one who wasn't prepared, but it's the middle of summer and there wasn't a cloud in the sky all day until now.

"Hey Lucy why don't you just call on the clock guy?" happy asked as he was wrapped around Natsu's neck bundled up in the boys scarf.

"Yea last time I did that when we had to fight Vulcans I got kidnapped and sexually harassed" I said recalling what happened on MT Hakobe

"Your really that cold huh?" Natsu asked peering at me from the corner of his eye.

"Just a bit" I answered watching him cautiously.

With a sigh he took of his vest and handed it to me. I put it on but there really wasn't much of a difference.

"Alright get on" I looked down to see him crouched down gesturing to his back.

"Y-you don't have to carry me, this is enough," I said gripping the vest.

"Just get on Luce you want to be warm don't you?" he was right but it doesn't mean I wanted to be pressed against his bare back. Before I could protest another gust of chilling wind hit us.

"Alright fine" I gave in and climbed on his back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I could feel him shiver.

"Jeeze Luce you really are cold," he said as he stood up and continued walking.

"Ha-ha sorry" I could already feel myself getting warmer. As we continued walking I layer my cheek on his shoulder and saw happy watching me with a devilish grin on his face from inside Natsu's scarf.

"You liiike him" he said between giggles and I could instantly feel my cheeks heating up.

"Shut it cat" I mumbled not even trying to hit him.

"Hey Natsu we should split up me and Aidan can try picking up a scent over there" Nashi said pointing to the east side of the forest.

Both her and Aidan had the biggest grins on their faces.

"Alright just make sure you save some of those monkeys for me if you find them."

"Will do! Happy you want to come?" happy rushed to get out of Natsu's scarf and flew over to the two of them.

I watched the three of them leave. Those two really reminded me of Natsu sometimes, which reminded me.

"Hey Natsu remember how you said that aidan and the rest of them looked like us?" I asked him while he was sniffing the air.

"Hmm? Oh yea they also smell like us." He said as if it's obvious.

"Yea and they use our magic," I said as I began to think about how he had Taurus's key. I looked around and saw a small cave that looked pretty dry.

"Hey Natsu can you take us in there for a second?" I asked pointing to it when we reached the entrance he took one of his hands off my leg and lit his hand to make sure nothing was hiding in there.

I jumped down from his back and grabbed hold of one of my keys.

"Open gate of the southern cross, Crux!" I said holding out his key as he appeared in front of me

"Hey do you think you can look something up for me?" he nodded his head waiting for my request

"Is there a celestial wizard named aidan who carry's three keys one being Taurus?" I asked as he began to start his search snoring lightly in the process.

"Um Lucy I think he fell asleep on you" Natsu whispered behind me.

"No just wait" I said as I went to take a seat on a nearby rock.

I watched as Natsu moved closer to grandpa crux's face and as if on cue the spirit finished his search and caused Natsu to jump back, I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"So what did you find?" I asked as I stood up and walked back

"A celestial wizard named Aidan does not exist yet." He said

"But we just saw him." Natsu said behind me.

"Wait you said 'not yet' what does that mean?" I asked looking up at him.

"It means that he does not exist during this time period." If he doesn't exist during this time period how did we just see him?

"Do you think you can give me info on his family at the very least tell me how he learned how to use celestial magic?"

"I cannot share any information about his family but I can tell you that he was taught by his mother who held the very same keys as him."

"Hey Lucy how cam someone take keys that are contracted to you?" Natsu asked growing serious.

"There's a lot of ways if I got arrested, if I ended our contracts, and if-" that's right if I died my contracts with all my spirits would be void. Seeing how Aidan's not from this time and I still have my keys, and his sister is a 4th generation dragon slayer then its safe to say that he's from the future but that also means his mother could possibly be my murderer.

"Lucy what's the last one" Natsu said I turned to see him covered with fire he probably already knew the answer but just wanted to make sure.

"Natsu calm down we cant just jump to conclusions like that just hold on" I said at I turned back toward crux.

"Can you share any information on the mother?" I asked him hoping that Natsu and I were both wrong.

"I'm sorry but I cant Lucy."

"Alright thanks anyway," I said closing his gate.

"I'm going to kill him," Natsu said behind me filled with pure rage.

"No your not first off that's probably not even what happened and second if it did happen he might not even know about it so just leave him be ill ask about it later lets just focus on the job." I didn't fully calm him down but he at least looked like he wasn't going to kill Aidan any time soon.

As we started to walk out the cave we saw a fairy tail symbol made of fire get shot into the air.

"Must have found the Vulcans," I whispered looking at Natsu who had a stone cold expression on his face.

"Come on" he said as he lifted me back up and started running towards the place were the signal was fired not that far away.

**Nashi POV:**

"Hey shoot up a flare to let the Natsu and Lucy know we found them" aidan said as he pulled out his keys.

I shot the signal into the air. Lighting up my fist I turned to see the Vulcans getting closer to me.

Before I could even hit one of them Natsu came rushing in to our little clearing with Lucy on his back. He locked eyes with Aidan before setting her down and turning to the Vulcans.

"Fire dragon wing attack" I watched as he took about half of them out with on attack.

"Aidan, Nashi come here" I heard Lucy call me over and walked over to her while still watching Natsu.

"Lucy what's wrong with Natsu?" I heard happy ask when I reached them.

"He's just mad that's all" she said but you could tell she was a little worried.

"He's already taken out most of them best to stay out of his way" aidan said watching him; I couldn't help but notice Lucy tense up at his voice.

It only took Natsu about 5 minutes to handle all of them. Once he was finished he started to walk over towards us

"Wow you made that look pretty easy" Aidan said laughing nervously stepping up closer towards Lucy.

In a swift movement Natsu rushed in between the two and pushed aidan back.

"What the hell was that for!?" I said as I got in front of Aidan.

"He needs to stay away from her" he growled standing defensively in front of Lucy.

"Natsu just calm down" Lucy pleaded behind him.

"Luce I had to watch you die once and as long as I'm here its never going to happen again and if these two are the cause of it the need to stay away." He said looking over his shoulder at her with a frown plastered on his face.

"Now tell us about your parents now!" he yelled looking at Aidan and me.

* * *

hello guys hope you enjoyed the chapter and i wanna thank those of you who are following and or favorited my story and I'm glad that you guys are interested in it and i hope you will continue to be next chapter will be up soon and thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys just wanted to thank all of you who are following the story and to those of you who leave ****reviews i was reading them and i just wanted to let you guys know i do plan to get the dark guilds in their it won't always be about this family stuff. i have a long way to go still but i hope you guys will continue to enjoy. alright enough chit-chat time to read the next chapter! ^~^**

* * *

**Aidan POV:**

"Natsu stop it" I heard happy plead as he watched his best friend get ready to attack us if we didn't give him the answers he wanted.

"Listen I don't want to fight you but if you start it I'm ganna finish it." Nashi said as she stood defensively in front of were I was on the ground.

"Tell us who your parents are that's all I ask" Natsu growled completely blocking my view of Lucy.

So that's all he wanted? Its actually pretty funny we haven't even told them and they already don't like us. I couldn't help but let out a snicker as I got to my feet and started to dust myself off.

"What are you laughing at?" Natsu asked getting ready for an attack.

"Just my own thoughts. Alright so you want to know who our parents are that's fine but can we at least wait till we get back to the guild its getting late and I'm exhausted." I said giving out a slow yawn to prove my point.

"I don't see why you can't just tell us here" Natsu said loosening up bit sensing no threat.

"Cause obviously whatever your thinking isn't that good and also its not just our secret it's the others as well if I'm going to tell you they should get to share their story" I said walking up to Nashi and grabbing her arm.

"Fine but if you try anything I wont hesitate," he said as he stood up straight.

"Guess we wont try anything then. Now lets go home." I said glancing down at Nashi who was watching me with a worried expression.

I turned and started to walk towards the train station with my hand still on her arm.

"C'mon Luce" I heard Natsu mumble behind me as they began to follow.

It didn't take that long for us to reach the station but by the time we got there Nashi was already complaining about having to get on 'the death machine' as she called it.

"Why cant we just walk," she whined as the sound of the train approaching in the distance already made her look a little ill.

"Because it's faster this way, and I am not walking all the way home." That's probably the 100th time I told her that exact same thing but she never stops trying to find a way out of it.

"Just stop complaining I have to get on two and beside I want to hear what you two have to say" Natsu said behind us. Ever since things cooled down in the forest he's been watching us like a hawk waiting for us to do something, anything that would give him the chance to attack us.

From his words there was a brief silence that filled the air until the train pulled up to the loading bay and we all took a seat at one of the booths.

Nashi was already at the window but to my surprise Natsu was sitting down next to Lucy. I wouldn't say he was fine you can tell he was doing all he could not to run to the window and join Nashi.

I looked over at Lucy but she kept avoiding my gaze and would look at anything but the two of us.

The train started moving and as soon as it did Nashi slid closer to me and laid her head on my shoulder drooling on my arm. It didn't take Natsu long until he had his head in Lucy's lap fighting back the nausea.

**Gabriel POV:**

"You over did it this time Gabriel" Kin growled holding the ice pack to his head.

"It wasn't just me you got hit by almost everyone in the guild even master," I said as I took a bite from my new strawberry cake.

"Ya what was up with that you started the whole thing!" He mumbled as he readjusted the ice pack cringing from the pain.

"To bad that flaming dunce wasn't here wish I could've gotten a few hits on her" Brooke said as she watched the door for their return.

"They are taking a little longer than expected" Aira said a little worried

"They'll be fine they have two dragon slayers on their side and the two strongest celestial wizards we know." I said hopefully easing their worries away.

"Hey guys you miss us!" the usual cheerful Nashi boasted as she entered the guild. Her and aidan started walking towards us with an unusually serious Natsu and a worried Lucy.

I didn't like the glares he was shooting at al of us.

"Gabe something's wrong" Brooke whispered in my ear as she caught up to what I was thinking.

In response I just shrugged my shoulders and continued eating my cake.

"Hey Kin who messed you up so bad?" Nashi asked teasingly.

"Almost everyone in the guild" I said snickering and receiving a glare from him.

"So are you guys just going to chat or are you ganna tell us?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"Tell you what?" Kin asked looking up at him from his seat.

"Ya but can you guys go grab Erza, Levy, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, and Gajeel and just meet us back here its out of earshot of everyone else." Aidan said taking a seat next to me.

"Fine but if you move from this spot your ganna regret it" Natsu said as he and Lucy started to walk towards the others.

"What's going on Aidan" Kin asked still not catching on

"He's going to tell them," I said casually as I took a bite from my cake.

"Wait what you've decided!" He said dropping the ice pack and straightening up in his seat.

"Nope but if I don't then they will just beat it out of us most likely" he said relaxing in his seat.

"They wouldn't do that would they?" Aira asked quietly with a scared expression on her face.

"No they wouldn't. Well they'd probably beat him up again," I said pointing my fork at Kin causing the little girl to smile a bit.

"This better be good salamander," a grumpy Gajeel said as he followed behind him with 8 others.

"Alright there all here tell us now." Natsu said pointing his finger at Aidan.

**Aidan POV:**

"So" the dragon slayer said impatiently.

"Alright how about this you two tell me what you already know," I said pointing between Lucy and Natsu.

"We know you guys aren't from this time. And we know that you have Taurus's key and there's only a few ways to get someone else's key. Natsu said glaring at me although the little group behind him was still stuck on the future part.

"Yea like ending a contract or if the holder gets arrested." I said

"Or if you kill the previous holder" Natsu said accusingly. At this his little group stiffened and shot glances at Lucy who was trying to do her best to avoid their gaze.

"Lu-chan…" Levy mumbled staring at her shocked.

"We also know that your mother taught you" Natsu said finishing up what he was saying.

"Yea she did but there's another way for me to get someone else's key. Inheritance…" I said watching his confused look.

"You'll understand in a minute or later considering its you. But anyway you wanted to know who our parents are right." I said gesturing to the six of us.

In response he nodded and a few in his group seemed to have caught up and were now listening to what I have to say.

"I'm not going to tell you that but ill give you our names you guys will have to come up with the answers on your own." I said crossing my arms over my chest

"That wasn't the deal" Natsu said getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Ya but it'd be funny to see who's the first to figure it out all the guys will be last for sure but its really going to be between Lucy and levy" I said pointing at the two.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Gajeel said holding up his fist

"Ha nothing alright then my name is Aidan Dragneel and this is my sister Nashi Dragneel." I said smiling at their confused looks

"And I'm Gabriel Scarlet" he said standing from his seat

"I'm Brooke Fullbuster," she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I'm Aira Marvell," she said shyly as she stared at the table.

"I'm Kin Redfox," he mumbled grumpily looking away from every one.

"Wait what?" they all said in unison at the familiar names.

"You don't mean that your…" Levy mumbled lost in thought

"How is that…" Lucy said looking between all of us.

"I don't get it" Natsu said his serious expression gone.

"Ya what flame brain said what's it mean?" Gray asked as he unconsciously started taking off his shirt.

" I don't get it either" Romeo said scratching the back of his head and stepping closer to Wendy.

"Their the next generation of fairy tail" Erza said looking at each and everyone of us.

* * *

next chapter will be up soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys hope your enjoying the story so far i plan to introduce the dark guilds in one of the next two chapters but i was thinking maybe i should have them show up with some other people like Natsu or Lucy or even Gray and Erza or just trash the idea in general so since you guys are reading it i want to leave it up to you just leave a ****review and ill go with the favorited option :)**

* * *

**Aidan POV:**

"What how is that even possible!" Gray said looking at Brooke

"Hey Gray I bet my daughter could totally beat yours up!" Natsu said throwing his fist in the air as he looked between Nashi and Brooke.

"Will both of you shut up that's not important fight now!" Erza yelled sending them both flying with one kick before she came back and sat in front of us.

"So you guys are from the future," she said more to herself then us.

"If the six of you are here now then that means something happened." Levy said stepping up next to Erza.

"Ya was that why you guys were hurt when you first got here," Wendy said looking specifically at Aira.

"Wait you guys believe us?" Gabriel said quietly looking at each of their faces that were bent on helping us.

"Can you tell us what happened exactly?" Erza asked ignoring what he said.

"Fairy tail was attacked" I said as I looked down at the table avoiding their gaze.

"Three dark guilds formed an alliance in order to take out most of the guilds by the time they reached us they already took out Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale" Nashi said remembering the friends she had that were in those two guilds.

" Two guilds? Strong ones at that how could they have been taken out." Lucy said in shock.

"These three guilds weren't heard of before the attack but each of them had only the strongest members around even the masters are stronger then all the ten great wizard saints." Kin said

"Is that why you guys game back to warn us?" Gray asked

"No we didn't mean to come here we were sent here against our will by master. He realized that we weren't going to win and he used the last of his strength to save us." Aira said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Now were just trying to find a way back to help our guild. Can you please help us find a way back." I said looking up to them pleadingly

"No" Erza said as she raised her hand to her chin and began to think.

"What Erza we have to help them" Lucy said

"No the master sent you back for a reason and it wasn't for you to find a way back and only put yourself back in danger. We will help you figure out more information but until we know more about these guilds we cant send you back." She said giving off a slight nod.

"As much as I trust your judgment you weren't there. We lost people and I don't want to be the one who gets the easy way out. I was raised to fight for something important and I'm not just going to wait here until you see us fit to continue." Gabriel said looking at her directly in the eyes.

"If you lost people then you shouldn't want to rush back to something your not ready to face." Erza said as she eyed him down.

"Thank you for the advice but its not your choice to make" Gabriel said as he stood up and started walking to the guilds door.

"Ill get him," Brooke said, as I was about to get up and try to calm him down.

"Just hold off on going to your time that's all I ask we don't want you to get hurt" Erza said as she watched him leave.

"So who's stronger you or salamanders kid?" Gajeel said as he took, the now empty seat next to Kin.

In response a fist sent him back into the wall

"Shut it metal head!" Natsu said as he stood on the table it wasn't long till we all got sucked into different conversations and being asked question after question.

**Brooke POV:**

"You don't have to follow me I'm just going back to the hotel," Gabe said as we walked out of the guild.

"Yea I do you weren't heading back there and we both know it." I said as I sped up my pace until I was walking beside him.

"Oh yea then were was I going?" he asked

" It depends your mad so id say to the middle of town and just sit by the fountain or if you got sad enough you'd probably go to the woods and fight a couple of trees" I said flashing him a small smile.

"I don't think I've ever fought trees before" he said

"Ya I know but you were probably going to do something that would just depress you more so that's why I'm here" I said as I gave him a thumbs up

"And what do you plan to do?" he asked smiling down at me.

"C'mon Gabe lets do something fun" I said as I took his hand and started to run to the town square dragging him behind me.

**Natsu POV:**

"You shouldn't have hit Erza if you only knew you were going to get the crap beat out of you." Lucy said as she balanced herself on the edge of the river as we walked to her house.

"Its not fair she's a monster" I mumbled as I rubbed the back of my head which had a fresh lump.

"Says the one who can eat fire," she said giggling.

"I just wanted her to join in she was upset"

"Yea but not everyone can be cheered up by a fight. She just has a lot to think about right now." Lucy said with a small smile.

"Ya Natsu she just met her son and they got in a fight" happy said

"Hey speaking of who do you think his dad is?" Lucy asked

"It has to be Jellal he's only missing the tattoo but he's a splitting image" happy said as he started to fly circles above us.

"Hey if I fought him and won it would be just like beating Erza!" I said lighting my fist on fire.

"I don't think that's how it works Natsu." Happy said coming to land on my shoulders.

"I feel bad for who ever has to marry you" Lucy said as we reached her apartment.

"Wait you don't know Lucy?" happy asked as we started to walk up the stairs to her apartment.

"Know what?" she asked as she pulled out her keys looking for the one to her house.

"Wow you really are stupid." Happy said

"Shut it cat!" she turned around and tried to grab him but he already flew off my shoulder. Before I knew it she bumped into me sending us both down the stairs.

"Ow" I mumbled as I felt the back of my head throb at this newfound pain.

"What's the big Idea Luce why did you have to hit me?" I said as I went to sit up. Only then did I notice that she landed on me.

"Its not my fault blame that stupid cat of yours," she said sitting up.

We both worked our way back up the stairs and Lucy went to pick up the keys she dropped to unlock the door.

"Hey Lucy remember how Aidan said he got his keys?" happy ask flying next to her

"Ya his mom taught him." She said as she placed the key in the hole.

Just as she went to turn it she paused and slowly turned and looked at me. Her face was a bright pink.

"Luce?" I said stepping closer to see if she was ok. Happy was next to her laughing at her embarrassed expression.

"N-no just leave me alone I'm tired!" she yelled as she swiftly opened the door and closed it right behind her. I could hear the lock click and her breathing heavily on the other side.

"Hey Happy what'd you say to her?" I asked looking down at the still laughing cat.

"Nothing lets go home Natsu I'm tiered." He said as he flew down the stairs and out the door.

"What a weirdo" I mumbled looking at her door before I followed him out.

* * *

alright guys next chapter will be up soon please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing so far :)


End file.
